This invention relates to apparatus for protecting a room or other area against penetration thereinto of armed persons, using a detector for detecting the presence of ferromagnetic masses, such as weapons, carried by persons attempting to enter the room or area, and preferably including television recording means and locking means for preventing access to the room or area.